Theatre Opening Commemoration! Hell Chapter・Prologue
|image = |kanji = 劇場公開記念！地獄編・序章 |romaji = Gekijō kōkai kinen! Jigoku Hen・Joshō |episodenumber = 299 |chapters = imaginary number 01. the unforgivens |arc = N/A |previousepisode = Film! Festival! Shinigami Film Festival! |nextepisode = Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! |japair = November 30, 2010 |engair = May 26, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} is the two hundred ninety-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Summary Rukia Kuchiki delivers a supply of merchandise to the Urahara Shop. Kisuke Urahara tells her that there have been numerous attacks on Shinigami the past few days and asks if she feels safe going out without a Gigai. Rukia reminds him he was the one who asked for her help. Urahara thanks her for helping him and says because of the latest incidents he couldn't use his normal routes anymore, which created a problem. Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya walk out and push the heavily loaded cart inside. Urahara offers her a good deal on his merchandise, but Rukia refuses. Tessai Tsukabishi steps out to inform Urahara that they are ready to go. Rukia asks where they are going and Tessai replies the Urahara Shop is going on an employee vacation. Urahara explains that since they were sold out they had no work and he decided to plan a vacation. Now, he says, since they have all this new merchandise, they can get back to work. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai all attack him at once, insisting on taking the vacation anyway. Tessai bids Rukia farewell as he locks up. When Rukia starts walking away Urahara opens the door and tells her he had investigated some of the sites where Shinigami were attacked and most likely eaten. Rukia assumes the attacks came from Hollows, but Urahara tells her no traces of Hollow Reiryoku were found at the sites. Not far from there a Shinigami is under attack by an unknown source. It is Zennosuke Kurumadani; his attacker is a tall figure in a black cloak and a strange mask with bony protrusions on his wrists. He asks Kurumadani if he's had enough and tells him he doesn't even feel like eating him. He attacks the Shinigami anyway, but halts when he hears Rukia's voice releasing her Shikai. She uses Shunpo to get to the attacker's side and performs a Tsukishiro, engulfing him in ice. She flash steps again to Kurumadani's side, who thanks her for saving him. Looking at him she realizes she knows him and he introduces himself, saying he was her replacement as the representative to Karakura Town. Rukia is somewhat embarrassed to have him as her replacement. The ice from the Tsukishiro breaks and the attacker is freed. Rukia is puzzled by the creature's Reiryoku, she realizes Urahara was correct in his assessment. The creature is not a Hollow. The attacker recognizes Rukia and attacks her at once. She evades his attack and launches a Sōkatsui at his back, which is not very affective. She swings her sword, but the protrusions on the creature's wrists spread out into wings and he takes to the air. He says he knew if he went on a rampage in Karakura Town he would flush her out. When Rukia asks if he knows her he is offended and tells her to look as the entire alley around them is lit with the eyes of small frog like creatures; Rukia recognizes the creatures as the minions of the Hollow Shrieker. He confirms it, but Rukia cannot believe it, as she saw him being dragged through the gates of Hell. She demands to know how he got out, but he refuses to tell her. He commands his minions to attack, but Rukia refuses to fall for the same trick twice and escapes via Shunpo. Shrieker compliments her for her moves, but she says when they last met her powers were reduced. Kurumadani foolishly rushes to her aid, but as he slashes one of the minions, he becomes exposed to Shrieker's explosive leeches, which he then detonates, forcing Rukia to save Kurumadani once again. She leaves him in a building and then goes out to renew the fight on the building's roof. She is soon surrounded by minions and jumps to the air, where Shrieker awaits her. He manages to land two hits on her and she realizes his strength and speed far exceed his former powers. She is able to dodge or block his next blows and then lands a successful hit that nicks his mask before taking the final killing swing. To her surprise her blow is blocked by the chains on Shrieker's wrists. He informs her the chains cannot be broken by the likes of her as he punches her down towards the roof. She manages to land on her feet and perform another Tsukishiro on the minions before Shrieker can detonate the leeches, but as she floats through the air she suddenly finds herself surrounded by leeches which are then detonated. Rukia falls down injured and wonders where the leeches came from when she had destroyed all of the minions. When Shrieker reaches the ground level he is attacked and apprehended by the special ability of Kurumadani's Tsuchinamazu. Kurumadani then approaches Rukia and tells her this is their chance to escape. Before they can Shrieker aims his arm at them and bombards them with his leeches. Kurumadani is hit by one of them and goes down. The earth holding Shrieker collapses and Rukia realizes he has the leeches in his own body as well. Kurumadani urges Rukia to flee but Shrieker catches her by the throat and pins her against a wall. He states that he is different now than the way he was. Rukia looks at his chain and asks him what he is. Shrieker explains the chains were made in Hell and that he is a Togabito. Rukia says a Togabito couldn't possibly escape Hell, but Shrieker says he did to take his revenge upon her. In her struggles to escape, Rukia kicks at the links fastening Shrieker's cloak. This causes Shrieker to let go of her in a hurry so he can refasten them. Before Shrieker can attack again, he is pushed by Zabimaru as Lieutenant Renji Abarai steps in to help Rukia. He explains a report was made by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute about a strange Reiryoku detected in the Human World. Rukia tells him the creature they are facing is a Togabito. Shrieker, angry that he was robbed of his kill, attacks Renji with bombs. Renji evades, but cannot land a hit and is eventually intercepted by Shrieker and thrown against a wall which is then blown up by the leech bombs. Renji ups the ante by releasing his Bankai. He hits Shrieker with a Hikōtsu Taihō which proves too much for the Togabito to handle. Rukia then slashes at his back and the creature goes down. As he reaches the ground a portal opens in the earth into Hell and Shrieker falls through it. He promises to keep returning until he completes his revenge. Rukia and Renji can't explain what they saw, but realize they must report to Soul Society at once. At an emergency captain's meeting, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto informs the other captains about the appearance of a Togabito in the Human World. The captains are all shocked to hear this. Captain Jūshirō Ukitake explains that Togabito are Souls condemned to hell for heinous acts they performed during their lives, they are bound by chains for all eternity. Yamamoto says this is the first time in history a Togabito found its way back to the Human World. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya wonders if it means there is something amiss in Hell, but Captain Retsu Unohana says the gate keeper, Kushanāda, wouldn't allow that. Ukitake says he heard of powerful beings with mysterious powers residing in the deepest bowels of Hell. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku remarks if those beings can now move freely in and out of the Human World, they have a big problem. Yamamoto then cites his rulings to his underlings: Renji and Rukia, who first encountered the Togabito will be sent to Hell as advanced troops. They will be provided with the means to infiltrate Hell as well as making a hasty retreat, should the need arise. Ukitake suggests they recruit Ichigo Kurosaki's help as well, but to the captains' surprise Yamamoto forbids it and gives strict orders not to involve the substitute Shinigami under any circumstances. Szayelaporro Granz falls down into an unfamiliar terrain. As the dust settles, he is approached by Aaroniero Arruruerie. The 8th Espada is somewhat relieved to see his outranked comrade and is impressed with the sturdiness of Aaroniero's tank. Aaroniero asks if he had hoped the tank would break, but Szayelaporro simply states if the tank had broken, he could have investigated the liquid within it. Aaroniero says he does not know where they are, but it's a blessing Sōsuke Aizen isn't around. Now he can be done with Szayelaporro without anyone finding out. He releases his Glotonería and prepares to devour his superior. Szayelaporro orders him to wait, reminding him they don't know where they are. Aaroniero says he could always investigate that after Szayelaporro is devoured. Szayelaporro then says Aaroniero would lose to him. Aaroniero is undeterred, but then a voice is heard which stops them both in their tracks, telling them they are very funny. The man, standing on a hill above them, informs them that they are in Hell. Aaroniero demands that the man come down and explain, but the man laughs it off and says the two are already dead. Aaroniero refuses to accept that, but Szayelaporro recalls his fight against Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi which ended with his death. He attacks the man and asks him if he knows of a way to escape Hell and return to Hueco Mundo. The man denies such a way exists. Szayelaporro warns him against keeping such information from the Espada. Three associates appear behind the man and he introduces himself as Shuren, saying if they wish to survive in Hell, they'd better do as he says. He orders his underlings; Taikon, Gunjō, and Garogai to instill in the new arrivals appreciation for Hell. Aaroniero, now fully released, attacks, but is pushed back by Taikon. Szayelaporro, also in Resurrección, attempts a Gran Rey Cero. Shuren evades it and astonishes the Espada by recognizing it, he then says he finds no more use for the Espada. A while later both Espada are defeated. Shuren confides in his lieutenants, telling them the Espada's powers weren't nearly strong enough to open the gate. He asks Gunjō about Shrieker's mission to the Human World and he replies the mission was successful and that Shrieker was no longer of use and therefore was silenced. He informs them their dark days are about to come to an end. As he picks up a lantern and looks into it he sees an image of Ichigo in his final Hollowfication. He says as he suspected it would have to be Ichigo and states he intends to bring Ichigo down to Hell. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The Urahara Shop employees arrive at the airport on their way to Hawaii. The only problem is the check-in clerk picks up Yoruichi Shihōin - in her cat form, Urahara intended to save money on her fare - and takes her into the airliner's animal storage. The other employees are powerless against this procedure. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Hadō #33, Hollow techniques used * * Shinigami techniques used * Techniques used *Shrieker's Explosive Leeches * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Bankai: * Resurrección released * * Navigation Category:Episodes